


Some Like It Hot

by Brianmayplease, TheDancingDeaky



Series: Red Velvet Universe [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Roger, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben is in heat, Ben is newly turned, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, It's hot tho, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre Red Velvet, Riding Crops, Roger has to fuck him to make him chill, Rough Sex, Taylor Farm, Taylor Pack, Werewolf Claim, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, caught masturbating, red velvet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDeaky/pseuds/TheDancingDeaky
Summary: Ben is the newest pup in the Taylor Pack. Instead of being the supportive family they should be, the rest of the pups pick on him and keep him in the dark over 'the Week'. 'The Week' being Ben's first heat and boy, does it hit him like a runaway train..





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! We know you love the Werewolf boys, so here's some more smut! We hope you enjoy.

It was dinnertime, one of the few times that the whole Taylor pack could come together and actually sit in peace. No bickering, no yelling, just eating and actually acting like civilized wolf people. As one does. Ben, however, was not so lucky. You see his turning point was still rather recent, in fact, he was the newest of all the clan. Still a pup in werewolf terms ('Not a puppy!' He would brattily fight). So while the seasoned wolves of the clan got to sit and talk about their hunts and how exciting it was, curly-haired Ben Hardy was stuck at the pup's table. No hunt, no excitement, no nothing. Not until he proved he could hunt on his own and not go berserk. It wasn't like the other pups weren't adults technically, but how they treated him was more than annoying. Rufus tore apart at the meat on his plate, growling as he smacked his lips. Tiger Lily shoved her brother and groaned. 

"Ru! Stop that's so disgusting!!!" She complained as she ate. Still, like a wolf, but less intense. Ben sat across from the two from grabbing another helping, keeping his head down as the table howled at him. He chucked a bone at one of the blondes that surrounded him. 

"Knock it off, it's not funny, never was!". He huffed moodily. It wasn't abnormal for Ben to act that way, but this was much worse than usual. He buried his fingers in his curls, "God this entire week has been fucking hell." He growled. Tiger Lily couldn't help but grin. 

"Ruuu, I think someone is about to experience...The Week." Ru grinned back at the sister, snickering when Ben looked at him with a confused stare.

"You're right, Lily! The full moon is next week... Oh my..." The two blondes broke into a fit of laughter.  
Suddenly Rogerina appeared between them, having left the adults' table to check on them.

"What's going on here?" She asked, crossing her arms and putting on a fake stern look.

"Those two are talking about some kind of 'Week' I will experience" Ben grumbled, "they're being assholes."

But to his surprise, Rogerina's eyebrows shot up and she smiled too.

"Ooh, The Week!" she laughed softly, elbowing Ru, "and he's claimed too..."

"What's the Week?" Ben huffed out, now a little intrigued, "and what does it mean I'm claimed?"

"That means we heard the old man fuck your brains out. As for the Week..." Rogerina licked her lips suggestively, "you'll find out soon enough!". And she was off, leaving the pups to laugh. Ben growled in frustration and got up, angrily leaving the table to hide in his room.

He had been Roger's partner for a couple weeks now, but he wasn't allowed to sleep with him yet. He crossed his arms and looked out of the window when suddenly a strange warmth stole in his stomach. It came then left, then came again. Confusion hit him, to say the least. It couldn't have been lack of food, he ate as much as he was told. Perhaps he ate too much? 

He whimpered as the feeling got hotter and hotter in the pit of his belly, to the point where he had to grab it. He knew Roger would kill him for fucking up his sleep schedule but he didn't care, he had to get a nap and hope this feeling would pass. Cold sweats started to get to him and his clothes felt unnatural. He whined and tossed them all off, including his underwear, and hoped sleep would take him soon. It did, but when he woke up..the poor thing was searing hot and not in the sense of a fever.

He woke with a moan, a full-fledged moan, as the feeling of the regular cotton sheets now suddenly felt like the softest and sexiest fabric ever against his aching skin, including his cock. He laid face down on the bed, panting into his pillow as he tried to make himself stand and not fuck the bed. But every move he made was damn near orgasmic. 

Holy fuck what was wrong with him?!

He finally sat up with a wanton whine and felt the sweat from before had gotten worse and oh, his cock was almost painfully hard. Bright red with a purple head, leaking and begging, crying for release. The smell of everyone's pheromones as they all rushed upstairs hit him..shit he needed someone. 

He tried to spread his legs to get some relief, but that wouldn't work. 'Fuck it,' he thought, and wrapped his hand around his cock, quickly pulling at it.

He needed, physically so, to get off, and he did - it wasn't very sexual not long, he was too hard to care.  
He wiped himself with a couple of tissues and sighed in relief for a moment. Exactly one minute later, he was starting to feel hot again. Fuck. His cock throbbed to life, engorging again.

"What the fuck" he whimpered, and he couldn't stop his mind wandering. His thoughts brought him straight to his first time with Roger - those hands pinning him down, his fingers, his cock...

He whimpered and ground down against the bed, only to stop when he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Hey?" A voice said, "Ben?"

It was Roger, Ben could recognize that raspy voice anywhere. And now, he fucking recognized his pheromones too. Roger smelled just like an Alpha should - musk and ash trees, a tang of copper and a bit of sweat. And the delicious smell of his sex, that Ben recalled from when he had sucked him off.

But he had a dignity... He was just hard, surely.

"I'm- uh, I'm reorganizing my bedroom," he said. "Don't come in."

There was a beat of silence.

"Okay," Roger said, walking off to his nearby room.  
Ben sighed, because he really, really would've wanted Roger now... He couldn't handle hearing Roger baby him, even if that's what he wanted. Over some stupid hard on? Please.. he was a man, wasn't he? 

He ground into the bed messily, moaning at how amazing the sheets felt. Fuck dirtying them, he would throw them in the wash before bed. He had to get off. The scent of Roger still invaded his mind and with that, he felt his entrance pulse with need. That had never happened before, was he seriously this depraved? But why? Oh, fuck he didn't care! He popped two fingers into his mouth, pretty lips sucking around them sloppily as he slid a finger over his hole. 

"R-Rog~" he yipped into the sheets. He slid the finger in quickly, much more so than before and swore he moaned louder than he should have. "Yes, finger fuck me" he sobbed "I've been such a bad pup. Just fucking use me, I don't deserve to be anything but your sex toy!".

He would've been more silent if he'd knew Roger had come back to check on him because he had heard his discussion with the other pups and was worried Ben was crying. The boy still found it hard to fit in.  
But he wasn't expecting Ben, his sweet Benny, to beg to be used.

In his room, Ben was writhing against the sheets.  
"Rip me apart with your huge cock, Daddy" he whined, "Alpha, please, I'm your toy- use me, use me to get off..."

Roger finally connected the dots, making a couple calculations - this was Ben's first heat. And fuck, he was claimed. That meant, unless Roger fucked the daylight out of him, he wasn't gonna find any relief.  
The Alpha couldn't wait anymore. He opened the door and locked it behind him, making Ben yelp. The pup removed his fingers from his entrance and flipped himself on the bed, grabbing a pillow to hide his hard-on.

"Alpha!" He shouted, "what the fuck? This is my room!"

"You need help, Benny". Roger groaned, feeling his cock twitch. Fuck, Ben was letting out powerful waves of pheromones. Ben's scent was so beautifully sweet, so intoxicating. Never before had he met a pup that challenged his heat so desperately. Perhaps it was from him being claimed by him so early...

"Don't call me that! I-I'm fine I'm just s-so..." he took a deep breath and smelled Roger's own heat start to grow stronger and stronger. He sobbed, grinding against the pillow in his lap "Fuck, Alpha I'm so hot for you!" Roger got closer as the poor boy kept humping the pillow in desperation, but he knew no matter how many times he came by himself, it was never enough.

"Ben, listen to me." He growled, trying to ignore the beautiful image of those blonde curls matted to his forehead as he looked at him with big blue eyes needing a good dicking. Shit..but he had to let him know. "B-Ben. What you're experiencing is called being in heat.". He rolled his eyes back into his head. 

"F-fuck keep talking I'm so close." He shushed the pup and ran a hand through his hair, gently tugging. Ben was on fire from the touch, no matter how gentle it was. He needed more.

"Ben," warned Roger "no matter how many times you cum, that beautiful ass of yours is never going to have enough. And do you know why? You would if you would fucking listen." Ben finally bit his lip and looked at his Alpha, trying to focus. His poor hips kept canting up against the pillow every now and then, as if in reflex. "Ben, when a claimed pup like you is in heat, he can find relief only if whoever claimed him... Fucks him."

Roger couldn't help himself anymore and leaned his hands on Ben's arms. Fuck, that sent bolts through the pup's body, and through Roger's as well. The smell of Ben was growing more and more alluring by the second, unbeknownst to him it was his heat trying to make him more fuckable, to get relief.

"I-- I thought men didn't get heats" Ben whined, "I was never strong in biology..." Roger chuckled, and fuck if that didn't send a spark right to Ben's cock. "So, will you fuck me, Alpha?" Ben blurted out, shaking hands removing the pillow from his groin.

Roger hissed at the sight of Ben's red cock, leaking all over the pup. And his toned abdomen contracting in pleasure, his thighs twitching...

"Sure I will" Roger groaned. Ben shuffled a little farther on the bed, huffing like a brat.

"I need help even from something like this, how dumb" he mumbled to himself. Roger took the other's jaw (which Ben moaned at like he had no control over it). 

"Get used to it, pup. You're young, you're still learning, but being a brat isn't going to get you anywhere." Through the haze of his own pushed down and controlled heat, the Alpha knew he had no room to talk. When he was Ben's age he wasn't claimed, never had been. So he had free range to get off whenever and with whoever he liked. Ben not only wanted just him, but the poor thing also NEEDED him. Perhaps it was his dominance coming into play again, and the fact, especially from Ben's heart rate rising, that he loved it when he was no nonsense with him. The pup grit his teeth and whined.

"Yeah? You gonna fuck the brat right out of me with your huge cock, aren't you? Use me as your dirty little toy, teach me a lesson.". Oh, he had it BAD. When he felt Ben's cock rubbing against his clothed abdomen, Roger pushed the pup's head down a bit forcefully by his jaw and growled, kissing those pouty lips hungrily. 

His heat nearly consumed him, fuck this little pup was like a sick drug. Ben, oh little Ben, he was on fire, his tongue wasting no time swiping Roger's bottom lip with a wanton moan. Roger bit his lip, making him yip, and pushed him down on the bed.

He raised off the bed and took a moment to admire Ben - sprawled out like a feast, his strong legs trembling and his nipples hard and pink, the veins on his neck standing out from the sheer force of the heat.

Roger unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down with his underwear, loving how hungrily Ben's eyes roamed his body. He ripped his shirt off and sensually licked his fingers before wrapping his hand around his cock, teasing Ben.

"You want this?" He grinned, "need your Alpha's cock?"

Ben whimpered and nodded, and to Roger's surprise he stood up from his lying position and crawled on the bed, sticking his ass out, turning around so to expose himself to Roger.

"Alpha..." He moaned, "please, Alpha, make me your slut..." 

A smirk and a dark chuckle escaped Roger as he crawled behind him.

"Benny, my darling. You seem to be mistaken. You see, you're already my slut." He landed a slap on his round ass, making Ben yip and whine into the mattress "I'm just going to use you to prove that point.". 

The blonde nodded and groaned, his hands already in a white knuckle grip on the sheets. Roger gazed at the pup's hole, properly fucked out from his own fingers and pulsing like mad. It was like he was milking a cock that wasn't even inside him..yet. Roger leaned down and gave the hole a swift lick, moaning as he kept his lover's cheeks spread with his large rough hands. 

"You'll never have another man like your Alpha. You'll never ever feel like you do with me with any other. Fucking say it, playboy." Ben's eyes rolled back into his head at his words.

"I'll never - never have another like you" he whined, pushing his ass back towards Roger, hoping in another lick. "I don't want another one" he sobbed out to encourage Roger to give him attention, "I only want my Alpha's fucking huge dick... Only- fuck!" He yelped because Roger had sunk his tongue in his hole, as his hands kept his cheeks spread. Roger hummed against his flesh, and after a long, fat lick he placed kiss after kiss climbing up Ben's back. He might call him a whore, but he loved him. So much.

"Benny, Benny, sweet thing" he cooed, "God, your scent is off the charts. You're so fuckable."

"Then fuck me!" Ben yipped, his blond locks shaking around, "fuck me, Alpha, I want you!"

Roger smirked and smacked his ass again.

"Don't be awful now" he scolded. But Ben was not gonna surrender this easily. Lust completely clouded his mind.

"I said, fuck me, Alpha! You can't even do that? What kind of dom are you?"

Roger's blue eyes grew wide and dark. He grabbed the boy's name and pulled his back flush against his chest. Ben was smiling and panting now, looking to him from the side. He felt the scratch of his beard as he grit into his ear.

"You want to get fucked? Fine. I'll fuck you till you can't open that bratty little mouth of yours." He shook his head, stroking his cock as he placed the tip against Ben's entrance. "I was going to take it easy on your pup. Give you all the attention you could have needed, but oh no. You aren't grateful. You don't deserve that.". The pup ground his ass against the other, whining

"No, I don't, Alpha. I told you, I want you to use me." Roger loved this pup to the ends of the earth, while he did admit he was being greedy and wanted to be so rough with him..his heart couldn't let him do it without whispering,

"The safe word is Camaro." And his hand loosely wrapped around Ben's jaw and neck to keep him in place. Ben's eyes widened, his heart soaring. Even in heat, Roger cared about him. Ben turned around and kissed Roger's cheek, eyes for a moment softening.  
Then he ground back against his hard cock and whined wantonly.

"Fuck me already!" He said like a brat, "I need your cock! Or can't you even get it up?"

Roger growled and almost barked as he took Ben's cheeks and spread them, sliding his tip in Ben's fucked out hole.

"Is this hard enough for you, puppy?" He said angrily. He took Ben's cock with one hand and slapped gently his cock with the other. "Is this harsh enough? Want your alpha to be more violent? You wanna be bruised?". Ben whimpered.

"Yes!" He yelled, "I am a bad pup!"

"You aren't just a bad pup, darling, you're the worst fucking pup I've ever had." He slid about halfway into his lover, still gripping his cock to add pressure, but not too much. Ben leaned back against his alpha, loving the feeling of his hole barely getting used to Roger's cock, him just shoving into him like it didn't matter. It stung, but it stung so good. Roger shoved the pup off of him and forced his face into the mattress, still to the side so he could breathe.

"I've never" he thrust and landed a slap onto the pup's perfectly round ass. Ben yipped and bit his lip "Had such trouble" another thrust "with a pup like you." Roger growled. A euphoric look took over Ben's features as he smiled and looked to the older man behind him.

"Oh God, Alpha. Tell me how awful I am. Degrade me, make me feel so worthless. I'll tell you to stop if I need you to.". He wiggled his ass, moaning at the feeling of his cock inside of him, still not fully sheathed. Roger growled and pushed all the way in, loving how Ben's ass bounced with his motions.

"You simply can't behave. I can't leave you alone, you're instantly in trouble." Roger scolded, "You' need to be tied down to my bed, all day long. Legs spread, maybe a plug in you. So you won't get in trouble. And in the evening I'll use your tight whore hole to get off if I need." He was thrusting quite intensely now, not yet properly fucking his pup.

Ben was in heaven - he loved feeling so worthless now but knowing Roger loved him more than anything. His heat was still strong upon him, and he brattily rolled his hips against Roger's.

"Alpha" he whined, "that's all you can do? Can't yo---"  
He was cut short by Roger thrusting deeper and faster, and a couple of quick harsh slaps on his butt.

"Shut the fuck up, stupid pup" he spat out, "shut up and take my cock. I'm even helping you out of your heat when really I should just leave you begging." He thrust sharply again. "If you're not good, boy," he threatened, "Alpha will take his riding crop to spank you." The pup's eyes closed as he was fucked into the mattress, whimpering like the little bitch he was being made into.

"A-ah! That's more of a promise than a threat Alpha, you're shit at this!" He laughed. The little brat laughed while Roger was giving him the fuck of a lifetime. The fuck he begged for, the fuck that he needed to get through the week. Most Alpha's would tell their mates to suck it up and learn to power through it, and Roger was getting lip from Ben. He grabbed the boy's blonde curls and pulled out agonizingly slow, making the pup cry out and claw the bed. "No! No no no no, please Alpha I'm so sorry I'm sorry!".

Oh so now that he wasn't getting anything, he was begging. Ungrateful. He growled, putting his pants back on in haste. 

"Oh shut it, really. You wanted the crop, lad. You want to be bruised. I'm just being a good Alpha and giving you what you want. Now stay." He opened the door and sauntered to his own room, leaving the door open as Ben stayed in his position for anyone who walked down the hall to see.

Ben's heart thundered in his ears, the thought of anyone walking in and seeing him whoring out for Roger. But he stayed - there was the thrill of the risk that kept him in his best position. Soon he heard Roger's steps and the door closing, as the Alpha breathed heavily.

"Now, little shit" Roger grumbled, flipping the crop on his hand once, "you will praise your Alpha with each smack. Not always the same "thank you Alpha" he mocked, making Ben shiver in embarrassment, "I wanna hear all kinds of nice sentences about how good I am and what a whore you are. Got it?"

Ben whined, and Roger clicked his tongue. "Words, whore." He spat out, delivering the first smack with the riding crop.

"Yes, sir, Alpha, I understand!" He cried out, arching on the bed. Fuck, he wanted to be bruised so badly.  
Roger smirked and ran a hand on the plump ass that was offered to him, before bringing the crop down again. "A-alpha, your cock is so big!" Ben yipped. Roger hummed in approval, delivering another smack. "I'm you- I'm your whore" the pup sobbed out, hiding his face in his arms. He was on cloud nine already. 

His blood boiled with every second Roger wasn't hitting him with the crop. He finally landed another smack and Ben cried out, head throwing back

"You know just how to fuck me, Alpha!" Roger chuckled, landing another smack to him, a little harder than the rest

"I thought I was shit at it, little pup?"

"I'm just greedy, sir! Nobody can fuck my bratty little hole like you!" Another hit. "I don't deserve y-you or your c-cock!". Roger stood back and admired the work he made on Ben's plump ass. Definitely some hits that were already swelling into bruised welps, some just red marks of reminder. He was growing impatiently hard and his heat was coming apart at the seams now. 

He needed his pup. 

He grew closer, rubbing his partner's cheeks with a soothing hand before spanking one of them.

"I think you've had enough, pup. What say you?"

"Yes, oh gosh, yes. I'm good, I'm good!" Ben sobbed, trembling all over.

Roger hummed and spread his plump cheeks apart, pushing in carefully but without stopping. He made sure all the sounds he was hearing were of wild pleasure and none of pain or anguish.

"I was so bad" Ben whimpered, "so bad, I'm such a bad puppy." Roger sank all the way in, balls slapping against his ass. He gripped his hips and sighed. 

"Yeah, baby. You were. But now you're good, aren't you?"

"I am" Ben chocked out, "I'm a g-good whore for you now." Roger chuckled darkly, picking up the rhythm of his strong thrusts.

"That's right. A little good whore, who takes cock so good."

He was almost physically hungry for Ben, seeing that powerful back flex under him, knowing he had broken him, that the strongest pup was happy to be bent over and pounded by him... And only by him... Roger brought a hand around Ben's neck, tightening the grip a little. Not enough to choke him, just enough to leave a little bruise and make Ben's brain sludge.

"Daddy" the pup whimpered out, "fuck me, Alpha, hard, you know how..." He smiled wildly.

"Oh, I know how, little pup." He bent down and sloppily kissed the boy. Ben tangled his nimble fingers into the older's stark white hair as his thrusts grew more powerful and bruising to his hips. The welps on his ass ached with each thrust, but Ben didn't mind. It was a reminder of who he belonged to. His blue eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the Alpha's large cock absolutely pound into his spot. Roger relished in his little fuck doll being in such intense pleasure.

"Are you going to cum for my puppy? You like it when your Alpha hits your poor little prostate?" He whined and panted like the bitch in heat he was, mouth wide open.

"Daddy! Daddy, yes! I fucking love it! Oh please let me cum! Please, I'm so hot I can't handle it". 

"I'm far too good with you, puppy" Roger groaned in his ear, "you shouldn't be allowed to cum. But fuck, Benny, I can't resist you..." Roger pushed down on the small of Ben's back, making his back arch just so that he could hit him perfectly again, and again, and again.

"I'm close, I'm close!" Ben sighed out, letting himself be fucked, his hips passively following his Alpha's thrusts.

"Cum, then, bad little puppy" Roger ordered, "dirty your bed up with cum," Ben whined and it took him only a couple more hits to his prostate to let him cum, hard and hot, all over the bed sheets. He hadn't cum so hard in quite a while, and the enhanced sensitivity that the heat brought upon him wasn't helping - he felt every muscle tense, goosebumps rising on his arms, as he came panting and moaning Roger's name and meaningless praise.

Roger himself was so close and kept thrusting, hips snapping with force and precision, loving how Ben's hole fluttered against him.

"Benny, sweet boy, I'm gonna fill you up so good..." Ben only whined and kept moving his hips against Roger's. His heat was beginning to wear off but he wanted his lover to finish as well, no matter how tired he was. The Alpha panted and moaned heavily into the air before he tossed his head back in a howl of pleasure, his cock shooting his heavy load into the pup's spent hole. His jaw dropped before he sagged over the blonde, kissing his back and neck as he mumbled sweet praise.

"Benny," he groaned "you did so well, little thing. Took my cock like a champ.". As if he needed reassurance of that. Ben shivered at the kisses, his cock shooting one last rope of cum onto the bed before he couldn't help but collapse, his lover following suit.

"Fuck. Me." Ben panted, throat now raw from his moaning and begging.

"I already did?" Roger cackled, making Ben roll over and hit his arm jokingly.

"Stupid" he mumbled, snuggling by his side. He blinked a little before looking up, his blue puppy eyes wide. "I really love you," he said, his voice trembling. 

As if he didn't believe Roger could answer 'me too'.

But the Alpha wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, legs entangling.

"I love you too, pretty boy" he whispered in Ben's ear, kissing the shell of it afterward.

Ben was about to say something but nothing seemed worth breaking that soft silence. He just rolled over Roger's lap, straddling him, hands tracing his Alpha's tattoos.

"I'm not really a bad pup, am I, Rog?" He shyly asked, biting his lip.

Roger had to admit, while had had his faults and his pride (all for reasons he barely knew of), in all reality Ben wasn't a bad pup at all. He was helpful, good mannered when he needed to be, kind to his friends that needed it, hell he even took up for Roger when the others wanted to be little shits. The answer was an easy one and a truthful one at that.

"Ben," he started "you're the best pup an Alpha could ask for." He pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead and held him close, listening to each other's heartbeats.


End file.
